Discusión:Super Mario Wiki
Hey Angela, how about giving me this wiki, I'd treat it well... I only found it when I went to request my own.Hk :You're welcome to edit it. I can't "give" it to you though since wikis are owned by the whole community, not one person. Angela (talk) 23:23 23 ago 2007 (UTC) Donkey kong Fannon Wiki Porque Donkey kong Fannon Wiki no tiene casi Usuarios de Kong Family El formato Monobook No tengo ningún inconveniente en usar el Monobook, pero querría saber porqué es mejor usarlo a él y no al nuevo formato de wikia. Gracias por adelantado por responder.Maestro Tuberías 18:37 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Yo les recomiendo que la info. la saquen de aquíwww.mariowiki.com, y por ahí hay quien los quiere chantagear aquí MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 02:39 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Administradores Quiero comunicar que el foro se usa muy poco, pero se usa. Por eso me gustaría que algún administrador se pasara por allí de vez en cuando (a ver si al menos aquí se me escucha más que en el foro)... 16:40 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Formato del wiki Estos últimos días veo Super Mario Wiki en un formato extraño: el dibujo de arriba se come parte de los artículos o de la caja de edición, y la barra de la izquierda y los anuncios de abajo no están colocados como de costumbre. Uso Monobook y solo me pasa en este wiki, y quería saber si le pasa a alguien más y si tiene solución, porque así prácticamente no puedo navegar por Super Mario Wiki. Ayudadme, por favor, y gracias de antemano. --[[Usuario:Carfer97|'Carfer97']][[Usuario Discusión:Carfer97|'(Contacta']][[Usuario Discusión:Carfer97|'conmigo)']] (PD: firmo manualmente porque no me aparece la barra de edición). Guías Hola. He buscado por todo Super Mario Wiki, pero no encuentro ninguna guía. ¿Me darían permiso para empezar a hacerlas, please? 80.58.250.90 18:32 24 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola usuario, las guías que están en el wiki aparecen aquí. -- José Dedede Mi discusión 22:19 24 abr 2013 (UTC) Buenos dias hermanos de Wikia,he alucinado con vuestro Wiki de Mario, pero estoy aqui para ofreceros un intercambio de Banners que siempre viene bien ;) Soy Uzas,Capellan Interrogador(oficial wikia)de Wikihammer40k y bueno pienso que los intercambios de banners siempre son beneficiosos para que ambas paginas consigan sus intereses. De interesaros mi propuesta podeis escribirme en mi muro de mensajes en Wikihammer40k.wikia.com Un saludo y gracias de antemano. Uzas Capellan Interrogador de Wikihammer40k. Hi Mario Good Morning How are you Please come home stay with me mario and joining me chatting like last time remember okay and i am going to Switerzland for vacation on Thursday morning June 5, 2014 and i will be bask June 15, 2014 on Sunday okay what are you doing now i have to go now i like you Mario so much because you my best friend Alaa Fakieh Hi Mario Good morning How are you Please come home stay with me Mario and joining me chatting like last time remember okay i am going to Switerzland for vacation tomorrow and Please show up on chatting okay what are you doing i have to go now i like you Mario so much because you my best friend Alaa Fakieh Mario aparece por primer vez en el juego de Donkey Kong Mario es conocido por primer vez como JUMPMAN Mario originalmente es un carpintero, no un plomero y aparece como doctor Tiene sombrero porque crearle cabello era muy dificil en el momento Es el personaje de videojuegos mas reconocdio de la era los fantasmas de que aparecen en el video juego hacen reconocimiento a la esposa de uno de los creadores La serie super mario es la franquisia de videojuegos mas grande en el libro de los records guinnes Mario ha aparecido en mas de 200 juegos Al prinicipo se llamo mario sagale por el parecido que tenia con este empresario o creador Browser fue creado inicialmente como un toro, pero fue percibido como tortuga Paulaarevalo05 (discusión) 16:35 28 jul 2015 (UTC)Paula Andrea Arévalo Rodríguez/ Curso 11.1